As the business of manufacturing polyesters becomes more competitive, alternative processes have become highly desirable. Relevant background for this invention is given in a U.S. patent application related to the present one and filed the same day entitled “Polyester Process Using a Pipe Reactor” with the inventor, Bruce Roger DeBruin; this latter application is hereby incorporated by reference to the extent that it does not contradict the disclosures in the present application.
Another related U.S. patent application filed the same day as the present one and entitled, “Polyester Process Using a Pipe Reactor”, with the inventors, Richard Gill Bonner and Bruce Roger Debruin is also hereby incorporated by reference to the extent that it does not contradict the disclosures in the present application.
In addition are the related cases U.S. application Ser. No. 10/013,318 filed Dec. 7, 2001, and U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/254,040 filed Dec. 7, 2000, both hereby incorporated by reference to the extent that they do not contradict statements herein.